Ujawnienie, piosenki (odcinek 68)
Ujawnienie, piosenki to 68 odcinek serialu Violetta. Opis Luca ogłasza drugą finalistkę i to jest Violetta. Ludmiła jest wściekła, że przegrała z Violettą. Camila mówi Broduey'owi, iż zrozumiała, że został zmuszony przez Gregoria do szpiegowania i że nie jest złym człowiekiem, więc wybacza swojemu chłopakowi. Broduey obiecuje Camili, że nigdy więcej nie da się Gregorio wykorzystać. Matias domyśla się, że to jego ojciec ukradł 5 milionów dolarów, a potem uciekł. German wzywa policję. Jade i Matias próbują uciec, ale w tej chwili przyjeżdża policja, która oskarża Matiasa o kradzież pieniędzy. Policja mówi Germanowi, że Matias miał mroczną przeszłość. Matias przyznaje się, że miał problemy finansowe, ale wmawia, że Jade o tym nie wiedziała. German dowiaduje się dzięki policji, że Matias mieszkał w jego domu z powodu aresztu domowego. Policja potem zabiera Matiasa. Gregorio nie jest zadowolony z tego, gdy się okazuje, że w finale głosować będzie jedynie publiczność. Skoro trzeba będzie zaśpiewać nową piosenkę w finale, Violetta prosi Francescę, żeby pożyczyła jej piosenkę "Junto a ti". Francesca zgadza się. Leon, Maxi, Andres, Napo i Broduey postanawiają razem napisać piosenkę na zadanie dla Pabla. Po rozmowie z policją, Ramallo mówi Germanowi, że ogrodnik to oszust. Jade mówi Ramallo, że Matias ma swoje wady, ale nigdy by nie okradł własnego szwagra. Tomas wyznaje Francesce, że chce z nią być. Francesca mówi Tomasowi, że czuje to samo. Więc Tomas i Francesca zostają parą. Francesca mówi Tomasowi, że nie wiadomo, co Violetta do niego czuje po rozstaniu z Leonem. Tomas mówi Francesce, że porozmawia z Violettą. Leon broni Ludmiły przed kolejnym obrzuceniem pianą. Ludmiła mówi Leonowi, że on kiedyś był jak ona, ale zmienił się, odkąd zaczął spotykać się z Violettą. Leon tłumaczy Ludmile, że nigdy nie był jak ona. Widząc, jak Violetta idzie w ich stronę, Ludmiła specjalnie pyta się Leona, co on myślał o Violetcie, zanim zaczęła chodzić do Studia. Leon mówi, że może i powiedział, że nienawidzi Violetty i że ona jest rozpieszczoną egoistką, wszystkich wykorzystuje i jest zwykłą oszustką. Violetta słyszy to, co Leon o niej mówi, i odchodzi z ogromnym żalem, nie słysząc, jak Leon kończy rozmowę, mówiąc, iż zrozumiał, że źle zrobił, oceniając Violettę, jak tylko ją poznał. Violetta jest bardzo załamana, że Leon rzekomo myśli o niej tak okropnie. Tomas przychodzi do Violetty, by jej powiedzieć, że chodzi teraz z Francescą, ale zauważa, że ona jest smutna, i przytula ją, by ją pocieszyć. Camila widzi, jak Tomas przytula Violettę, i mówi o tym Francesce. Federico mówi Luce, iż sprawi, że ten drugi będzie znany dzięki swojej muzyce. Postanawia więc zaśpiewać w finale stworzoną przez Lucę włoską wersję piosenki "Ven y canta" - "Vieni e canta". Gregorio próbuje nastraszyć Federico, by zrezygnował z programu, ale Pablo dołącza się do kłótni. Wieczorem German zauważa, że Violetta jest smutna, i zaczyna łaskotać córkę, by ją pocieszyć. Angie przyłącza się do zabawy i cała trójka robi zdjęcie. Podczas łaskotania, German i Angie przypadkiem trzymają się za ręce, ale chwilę potem puszczają się. Leon dzwoni do Violetty. Violetta dalej jest zła na Leona i mówi mu, że słyszała, jak on rozmawiał z Ludmiłą. Leon próbuje wytłumaczyć Violetcie, że to nie jest tak, jak ona myśli. Violetta nie daje Leonowi dojść do słowa i mówi mu, iż myślała, że on jest tym jedynym i że ich miłość jest prawdziwa, ale myliła się. Pablo przychodzi do domu Castillo, by zabrać Angie na kolację. Angie mówi Pablo, że nie może pójść, bo musi pomóc Violetcie przygotować się na finał. German widzi Angie z Pablo i czuje się zazdrosny. Nazajutrz Violetta zostaje poinformowana o kradzieży pieniędzy. Wścieka się na Jade, że ta okłamała jej tatę, że nie wiedziała o przeszłości Matiasa. Jade mówi Germanowi, że nie czuje się dobrze przez sytuację z Matiasem. German przytula Jade, by ją pocieszyć. Angie widzi Germana z Jade i czuje się zazdrosna. Angie potem rozmawia z Ramallo o chwili z dzieciństwa, po czym oboje się przytulają. Olga to widzi i wścieka się na Ramallo, że on kocha Angie. Jade dowiaduje się o "Talentach 21", gdy Olga zostawia na widoku włączony komputer Ramallo. Podczas rozmowy o kradzieży, Matiasie i ogrodniku, Ramallo mówi Germanowi, że ojciec Jade i Matiasa jest oszustem, który naciągał wielu ludzi, i zostawił dzieci bez grosza. Wyjaśnia też, że złodziej zadzwonił do Japończyków z jego komórki i że to mógł być ogrodnik. German nalega, by Matias został uwolniony z aresztu. Leon, Maxi, Andres, Napo i Broduey pokazują Pablo ich wspólną piosenkę - "Are you ready for the ride?". Po prezentacji, chłopaki postanawiają stać się prawdziwym zespołem. Violetta prosi Francescę, żeby poćwiczyła razem z nią, więc obie dziewczyny śpiewają piosenkę, która jest o ich przyjaźni - "Junto a ti". Po śpiewaniu, Francesca wyznaje, że jest dziewczyną Tomasa i że myśli, iż on dalej może coś czuć do Violetty. Violetta dowiaduje się, że to dlatego Tomas do niej przyszedł, i wścieka się na Francescę, że jej nie ufa. Między dwiema najlepszymi przyjaciółkami dochodzi do kłótni. Ramallo wyjaśnia Oldze, że nie kocha Angie, a przytulił ją dlatego, że ona jest siostrą Marii. German przychodzi do Studia, bo chce pokazać Angie zdjęcie z wczorajszej zabawy. Nie chcąc, by zobaczył Violettę, która w tej chwili wychodzi na zewnątrz, Angie całuje Germana. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1